1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller having a folding device, and more particularly to a stroller that can be extended and folded easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user utilizing and folding the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stroller comprises a folding device, so that the stroller can be folded by the folding device so as to facilitate storage of the conventional stroller. However, the conventional stroller cannot be extended and folded easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in utilizing and folding the stroller. In addition, the conventional stroller has a complicated structure, thereby increasing costs of fabrication.